User talk:MetalLuigi64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simon Peter Hughes (Talk) 07:06, January 21, 2013 Image Where did you find the image with Marcie's eyes. Maybe that could be a clue as to where it came from. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 00:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) This was originally uploaded by Mmandmcb14. I saved that image and uploaded it so I can be able to find it. Like I said about when I uploaded 2 images of Marcie's eyes, I just found them, from Google Images or something. Later on, Statue-of-liberty told me the image of her wink at Charlie was from You're the Greatest. MetalLuigi64 (talk) 21:30, May 20, 2013 (PT) : I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea where the 2nd image is from. It is not from any special I've seen, but I haven't seen all of them. If I ever do come across it, I'll let you know. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 00:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : I'm thinking it probably come from a Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show episode. MetalLuigi64 (talk) 21:29, May 22, 2013 (PT) ::: That's possible. To be honest, I'm probably not gonna watch that show, simply because we've already got an article on every episode of the show already. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 18:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :: I finally found out that the image of Marcie's eyes was in "School Patrol" in Chaos In the Classroom in The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Also, I realized that Mmandmc14 Photoshopped the image such as painting her glasses with color of the wall and her face, then added her eyes as the same way it looks like as her hands were by her face. MetalLuigi64 (talk) 11:44, May 28, 2013 (PT) I can't do that When I upload the comic strips onto a page, they are already at the biggest it can be. It's at its full size, and therefore, there is nothing I can do to make it bigger. I'm sorry. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 02:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Did you put the mouse on the strip where a magnifying glass shows and click on that? That is how the strip would pop up in a larger resolution. That's what as was talking about. MetalLuigi64 (talk) 22:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Please come back Where have you been? I'm sending this message to several of our powerusers who haven't edited in a long time. We'd be happy to have you back. Let me know if there's something I can change around here to encourage you to return. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 18:34, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I usually upload images of animation by the way of the Apple iOS' Assistive Touch. It's seems hard for me because I would only do screenshots of shows that I like, something that people can look over, and images that makes the summary and trivia to be true. Adding catagories, sources, and reception is rare to come by for me. I have becoming hooked on rock music, singing, playing guitar and bass, which is why I have been gone for quite a long time. -MetalLuigi64 (talk) 15:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks I appreciate your response and if you decide that you have something to add here, we'd be happy to have you back. In the meantime, have a great life off-wiki! -Justin (koavf)·T· · 06:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Hope you're well, Luigi. Here's also hoping that you decide to come visit us again when you have some free time. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 04:42, October 14, 2017 (UTC)